dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Conquest/Magic
The magic of CONQUEST is a system heavily based on the elements / the Twelve Aspects. There are seven faces of magic, each intertwined with an element of reality and personified by . History The basics of magic were first introduced in the early days of the Church, and were at first heavily tied to religious beliefs and artifacts. Many ruins in southern Groland display both legends and chronicles of great religious / historical significance as well as images of and lessons for people performing various magical feats. ... One of the main reforms of the Brotherhood of Judgment in order to weaken the Church and prevent future civil strife, alongside banning the use and creation of armor by civilians, was the banning of magic use and apprenticeships, as well as all large-scale magical institutions, enforceable with death. Within the span of two generations, almost all civilian use and knowledge of magic disappeared. Faces *INFERNITY, of Fire. Characterized by "energy" and "heat". Its Aspects of the Twelve are and . This Face is associated with strength of will, the energy needed to fill a vessel, and the heat of emotion. In ancient times, a sorcerer affiliated with this Face was known as an "Inferner". :*Channeling: Heating, state alteration :*Possessing: :*Known users: Meagan Porter (Channeler) *FLUIDITY, of Water. Characterized by "life" and "mutability". Its Aspects of the Twelve are and . This Face is associated with the "flow" of things, linearity, continuance, and the constant movement of time. In ancient times, a sorcerer affiliated with this Face was known as a "Floodners". :*Channeling: Freezing, state alteration :*Possessing: :*Known users: Owen Branch (Channeler) *CULTIVITY, of Earth. Characterized by "stability" and "form". Its Aspects of the Twelve are and . This Face is associated with earthly presence and charisma, vision, vessels of the self, and purity of form and intention. Ancient practitioners of this Face were known as "Creationers". *:Channeling: Object manipulation, object enchantment *:Possessing: Transporting / summoning objects :*Known users: Leos Starbuck (Possessioner), Corsail's enchanted armor-wielder *IDEALITY, of Air. Characterized by "light" and "breath". Its faces of the Twelve are and . This Face is associated with the dualities of taking and giving, feeding and starving, heat and cold, movement and stillness. Practitioners of old were called "Idealers". :*Channeling: Air movement / manipulation :*Possessing: Disintegration, memory manipulation / erasure :*Known users: Korem Taylan (Channeler) *AETHERITY, of Void. Characterized by "space" and a "lack of" existence that is just as poignant and tactile as a "presence". Also known as "Dark magic", this form was looked down upon even in the reign of the Church. Its Aspects of the Twelve are and . It is one of the least tactile / concrete Faces there are, and has historically been looked down upon for its tendency to negatively influence other Faces and to reap unorthodox magical effects. Its practitioners were historically named "Aethers". :*Channeling: Mental influencing, elemental corruption :*Possessing: Illusion, hypnotism :*Known users: Touga Kiryus (Channeler), Kaliriya Diva (Possessioner) *VERACITY, of Spirit. Characterized by "truth" and "power". Its faces of the Twelve are and . Also known as "White magic". This is both the favored arts of the Church and the Brotherhood of Judgment, though the latter go out of their way not to see it as magic. Though now the masters of this Face are known as "Judges", in the past they have been called "Verifiers". :*Channeling: Body strengthening, mind-altering :*Possessing: Space manipulation, law-forcing :*Known users: All Judges (Possessioners), Emile Mikelis (Channeler) *DIVINITY, of Zero. Characterized by "wholeness" and "emptiness". It has no faces of the Aspect, but is symbolized by all of them and none of them. The most rare Face, it is often forgotten in the study of them. This Face is associated with God itself, and is associated with enlightenment, unity, wisdom, neutrality, and true peace. There were no sorcerers known to be able to fully harness this face, and very very few in history were ever affiliated with it, but those that were have been named "Diviners". :*Channeling: Matter creation, life-giving :*Possessing: Matter destruction, life-taking :*Known users: Oavyce de la Mancha (Channeler) Mechanics Though each of the Faces are distinct and different, they may all be harnessed and used in much the same way, and may be practiced / improved by intense meditation, spiritual study, and connection with the natural world. Though it is possible for people to have varying levels of affiliation or talent with certain disciplines of magic, anyone may learn or channel the Face of magic that they have an affinity with. *Channeling - the main use of most magic, and the one most easily teachable / graspable. Described by Owen Branch as "pushing" a Face, in that it "manifests" or "pushes" the Face into reality. It involves the "channeling" of a Face into its most basic, earthly form; for example, a Floodner channeling and controlling water in the air to form arrows of ice (Owen Branch). In general, there is a cycle of strength / dominance between the Faces, which is as follows: :INFERNITY triumphs AETHERITY, which nulls VERACITY, which erases CULTIVITY, which shackles FLUIDITY, which defeats IDEALITY, which tempers INFERNITY. *Possessing - the more difficult, much more scarce form of magic, and the one most dependent on innate talent or affinity. Described by Owen Branch as "pulling" a Face, in that it must involves changing the physical world through a property of a Face. The cycle of dominance is the opposite of Channeling: *INFERNITY overcomes IDEALITY, which voids FLUIDITY, which parts CULTIVITY, which overpowers VERACITY, which outshines AETHERITY, which snuffs INFERNITY. DIVINITY is seen as outside of the cycle, and has no intense strengths or weaknesses.